lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.17 ...In Translation Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Javier Grillo-Marxuach & Leonard Dick | Info=Geregisseerd door: Tucker Gates}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Jin's eye. Jin looking out at the ocean. FLASHBACK of Jin in Sun's father's office, waiting uncomfortably while Mr. Paik signs papers. MR. PAIK subtitled: Why do you want to marry my daughter? JIN subtitled: Mr. Paik -- I may be from a fishing village, but I have ambitions. MR. PAIK subtitled: What are your ambitions? JIN subtitled: To open a restaurant. To one day own my own hotel. MR. PAIK subtitled: What does your father think of this marriage? JIN subtitled: My father? He is dead. MR. PAIK subtitled: What would you do for my daughter? JIN subtitled: Anything. MR. PAIK subtitled: Even work for me? JIN subtitled: Of course. MR. PAIK subtitled: Why would I give my daughter to a man who sells his own dreams so easily? JIN subtitled: Because -- she is my dream. Sir. Paik rises and offers his hand to Jin. see Jin back at the beach. He sees Sun at the surf in a bikini and rushes over. JIN covering her with a blanket: What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? argue as Jin continues to try to cover her up. Everyone on the beach is watching them. JACK: There they go again. CLAIRE: Do you think we should do something? CHARLIE: What should we do? MICHAEL: What's going on? KATE: I don't know, he just walked up and started going off on her again. of Jin trying to drag Sun off the beach; she falls and is angry. Michael runs over. MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey -- get your hands off of her. JIN [Yells at Michael in Korean. MICHAEL: I swear to god, you put your hands on her one more time. . . JIN Michael's chest, speaks in Korean MICHAEL Jin: Get your hands off of me. steps in and slaps Michael's face. He looks stunned. Sun grabs Jin's hand and walks away, Jin jerks his hand away. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jin looking at a watch, with Sun at the caves. JIN subtitled: What's going on between you and him? SUN subtitled: Who? JIN subtitled: Michael. SUN subtitled: That's ridiculous. JIN subtitled: Is it? SUN subtitled: Nothing is going on. FLASHBACK of Sun getting dressed for a reception/party. BEST FRIEND subtitled: The colors are so beautiful. SUN subtitled: Is it okay? BEST FRIEND subtitled: It's really pretty. You must be so happy to be married. SUN subtitled: Are you jealous? BEST FRIEND subtitled: No. JIN he pokes his head in the door: Can I have a moment with my wife? BEST FRIEND exiting: Don't forget your guests are downstairs. SUN subtitled: I'm so happy. I wish your father had lived to see this. looks down I'm sorry -- I upset you. JIN subtitled: No. Wherever he is. I'm sure he is proud of me. SUN subtitled: Will you button me up? JIN kissing her shoulder: Do I have to? SUN subtitled: What about our honeymoon? JIN subtitled: Sun, you know I want to. It's just that right now -- I want your father so see I'm committed. SUN subtitled: He won't hold it against you. After all, I'm his daughter. JIN subtitled: In 6 months -- after my management training is all done. SUN subtitled: I'm just as important as his car company. JIN putting a white flower in her hair: I promise -- we'll have the honeymoon -- we always dreamed of. of Sun walking toward Michael at the raft. SUN: Michael? I'm sorry. MICHAEL: Don't worry. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. It's on me. SUN: You don't understand. . . MICHAEL: Look, all I understand is that I've got to get this raft finished so I can get my boy out of here and take him home. SUN: When I slapped you I was protecting you. MICHAEL: Oh, yeah? From what? SUN: From Jin. You don't know what he's capable of. MICHAEL: It's not my problem. It's yours. of Jin hitting rocks at the golf course. HURLEY entering: You should try sea urchin. They've got more ping. Hey, so listen, I know things got kind of nasty down there at the beach, and, um, I don't want to get involved in husband and wife stuff, but I figured, you know, you might need to relax. has two fishing poles. So. . . looks over and then ignores Hurley. C'mon, dude, I'm trying here. Okay, you want to be an outsider? It's your business. of Shannon tying ropes. SHANNON: I tied this side down. Do you think this is going to hold? SAYID: Do you have a past in the Navy you neglected to tell me about? SHANNON: Why? SAYID: How does a woman like you learn to tie a perfect bolen knot? SHANNON: By dating guys with sailboats? SAYID: Since you bring it up. I've been worried since I first met you that you might end up being a spinster. SHANNON: Spending my Saturday nights alone at home, tying knots? SAYID: Perhaps with an overweight aunt? It's a very sad image. SHANNON: Maybe we should get some rope, spend a Saturday night alone together, and see what happens. of Walt walking up past Vincent to the raft -- bringing Michael some wire. WALT: Dad. . . MICHAEL: Thanks. You are going to love New York, Walt. No other city like it. You know what I really want to show you in New York are the buildings, the architecture. . . WALT: Buildings? MICHAEL: Yeah, I used to say that, too, 'til I saw the Flat Iron Building. WALT: What's that? MICHAEL: Oldest skyscraper in the city, built in 1902. It's flat. That one building inspired me to start drawing and, you know, designing things. WALT: Why? MICHAEL: You've just got to see it, man. You want to see it, right? WALT: I guess. Could I go throw the ball to Vincent? MICHAEL: Yeah, sure, of course. JACK entering: Wow, you're making a lot of progress. MICHAEL: Yeah, trying. JACK: It's pretty cool. MICHAEL: Got some bamboo for the decking. Got a piece of the fuselage for a cabin, some storage bins. What's up? JACK: I thought I'd give you the heads-up. MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: Yeah, there's a lot of talk going on about who's going on this thing with you. MICHAEL: Hey man, it's not the Queen Mary. I've only got room for 4 people. There's one open spot. JACK: Who took the other one? SAWYER: What's the matter, Doc? Feelin' left out? JACK: You're taking Sawyer with you? SAWYER: Yep, bought myself a ticket on this little tub. Let me tell you, the fare was steep. tosses Michael a coil of cable. I could've used that cable to hold up the whole east wing of my new beach house. JACK: You sold him a spot? MICHAEL: I needed the halyards for the mast. SAWYER: Good thing I'm a saver, not a spender, huh, Doc? of Kate and Sun in a tent on the beach. KATE: How much longer are you going to let him treat you this way? SUN: Please. . . KATE: Sun. . . SUN: He's my husband. . . KATE: Yeah, a husband you're afraid to tell you speak English. I'm trying to understand, Sun. SUN: He wasn't always like this. He used to tell me how beautiful I looked to him. He was so tender. And then he was different. KATE: What changed him? of people running on the beach. Kate and Sun leave the tent to see what's happening. KATE: Charlie, what's going on? CHARLIE: The raft, it's on fire, look. of Locke looking over at the burning raft. Everyone else is running toward it, trying to put out the fire. MICHAEL: No, no, no. of Walt looking on. MICHAEL Sun: Where is he? Where the hell is he? COMMERCIAL BREAK MICHAEL: Where is he? SUN in Korean. MICHAEL: Where is he? JACK: She doesn't understand you, man. MICHAEL: Where is he? KATE: Back off, Michael. MICHAEL: No, her husband did this, and she knows. You're trying to protect him now, is that it? KATE: She was with me. of Walt trying to throw sand on the fire. MICHAEL: Walt, hey Walt. Get back. WALT: I was. . . MICHAEL: No, no, no. runs off. KATE: Sun, wait. MICHAEL: I'm going to break his damn neck. and Jack step in to keep Michael from running after Sun. JACK: Take it easy, man. We don't know that Jin did this. SAWYER: Oh, you're serious? JACK: Sawyer, shut up. CHARLIE: Jack, c'mon we saw him on the beach this morning. JACK: That doesn't mean that he torched the raft. MICHAEL: Yeah, then who did, Jack? of Jin at the caves going through the medical supplies. SUN subtitled: What are you doing? JIN subtitled: I'm hurt. see that Jin's hands are burned. SUN subtitled: You did it? just looks at her Michael was trying to get us off this island -- why would you... JIN subtitled: Michael? FLASHBACK of Jin running up the steps in the office and then bowing to Mr. Paik. JIN subtitled: I take full responsibility for what happened, sir. The machinery is old, I should have... MR. PAIK subtitled: I didn't call to reprimand you. I called to promote you. You will be my new special assistant. JIN subtitled: Sir, I don't know what to... MR. PAIK subtitled: Do you know Byung Han? JIN subtitled: The Secretary for Environmental Safety? MR. PAIK subtitled: Go to his home tonight. Deliver this message: "I'm very displeased." of Jin knocking on a door. Byung Han answers. HAN subtitled: Who are you? JIN subtitled: My name is Jin Soo-Kwon. HAN subtitled: What do you want? JIN subtitled: I work for Mr. Paik. HAN subtitled: Mr. Kwon, please come in. of Han's daughter on the couch watching TV with the dog. HAN subtitled: Please, have a seat. May I get you a drink? JIN subtitled: No, I'm fine. I'm here to deliver a message. HAN subtitled: Please -- not in front of my daughter - JIN subtitled: Mr. Paik is displeased with you. That's all. HAN subtitled: Thank you, sir -- thank you. Really! Please tell Mr. Paik that I won't make him unhappy. If there was some way I could apologize. . . gets the dog from his protesting daughter and gives it to Jin. HAN subtitled: A gift. For you. It's a championship breed... JIN subtitled: Secretary Han... HAN subtitled: It's incredibly valuable. Please tell Mr. Paik I'm sorry. Will you do that? JIN subtitled: I can't... HAN subtitled: You must. Please. You must. Thank you, sir. Thank you. of Boone at a fire on the beach. Sayid appoaches. BOONE: What do you want? SAYID: I'd like to talk to you about Shannon. It's very possible your sister and I are going to become more than just friends. BOONE: What is this? Some Middle Eastern thing? You want my blessing or something? SAYID: My hope is you won't object. BOONE: Yeah? SAYID: I was extending a courtesy, not asking your permission. starts to walk away. BOONE: Let me tell you about my sister. She likes older men, guys who can take care of her. My guess is, in this place, you fit the bill. She'll make you feel like the greatest guy ever while you get her food, or whatever it is that she needs. And when she gets whatever it is that she wants, she'll move on. When she does, don't take it personally, man. of Jin alone with eyes closed in the jungle. We hear the sounds of birds fluttering. Jin looks around, alarmed. He puts his hands in the river. SAWYER Jin from behind: You messed up my ride, Chief. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Shannon struggling to put up a sheet of plastic for her shelter. Sayid approaches. SHANNON: Hey, there you are. Come help me with this, I'm completely destroying it. SAYID: You seem to be doing just fine. SHANNON: Yeah, outside of making it collapse. SAYID: You're very capable, Shannon. I'm sure you'll be alright building it on your own. SHANNON: What's going on? SAYID: Perhaps you should find another friend to help you with your shelter. SHANNON: You've been talking to my brother, haven't you? storms off to find Boone and discovers Locke de-gutting rats. SHANNON: Oh, gross. LOCKE: Gross to you, dinner to me. SHANNON :Boone, where is he? LOCKE: Don't know. SHANNON: What do you mean you don't know? You two are like jungle pals. LOCKE: Sorry, I haven't seen him. SHANNON: Well, if you do see him, tell him to keep his stupid mouth shut. And if he does have something to say, he can leave Sayid out of it, and come say it to my face. LOCKE: Should I be writing this down? SHANNON: Just tell him to stay out of my business. LOCKE: Do you like him? SHANNON: What? LOCKE: Sayid. SHANNON: Are you serious? LOCKE: Because if you do, like him, what's it got to do with you brother? You're a grown woman. Sure, you can yell at Boone 'til you're blue in the face, but all you're doing is giving him what he wants. SHANNON: Yeah, what's that? LOCKE: Your attention. Everyone gets a new life on this island, Shannon. Maybe it's time you start yours. of Sawyer with Jin as prisoner, pushing him along a path. SAWYER: You're pretty scared, huh? Scared, you understand scared, don't you? Huh? pushes Jin down. If you ain't, you're going to be, Bruce. Folks down on the beach might have been doctors and accountants a month ago, but it's Lord of the Flies time, now. FLASHBACK of Sun with her hands over Jin's eyes, directing him to a feast-laden table for a surprise. SUN subtitled: Keep walking -- and stop now. Turn around -- sit down. removes her hands. JIN subtitled: What a feast. You made this? SUN subtitled: For you. I thought we could enjoy a meal. Together. JIN subtitled: I'm glad you did. cell phone rings and he puts it away without answering. JIN subtitled: Don't worry. No work tonight. SUN subtitled: Thank you. JIN subtitled: Of course. SUN subtitled: Try this... house phone rings, and Jin reluctantly answers it. of Mr. Paik and Jin at the office. MR. PAIK subtitled: Why is my factory closed? I'm losing millions because you were too incompetent to deliver a simple message? of white-suit-thug-guy in the background. MR. PAIK subtitled: You're driving my associate to Byung Han's house tonight. He'll show you how to deliver a message. of Jin driving while white-suit-guy puts gloves on. WHITE SUIT subtitled: Keep the engine running. I will be inside less than two minutes. When I return, you will not drive faster than the speed limit. You will take this car to the riverbank eight kilometers away. Do you understand? Byung Han's house Jin barges in and beats Han. HAN subtitled: Quick! Run. Mr. Kwon -- wait -- I can explain. JIN subtitled: The factory opens tomorrow. I just saved your life. White Suit He got the message. of Jin coming home and washing the blood off his hands. SUN subtitled: Please talk to me. Are you hurt? Whose blood is this? What were you doing? What happened? JIN subtitled: I was working. SUN subtitled: Doing what? What do you do for my father? Look at me. Answer me. Look at me. pushes her. She slaps him. JIN subtitled: I do whatever your father tells me. I do it for us. leaves the bathroom and Jin cries looking in the mirror. [Shot of Jin falling into the sand. Michael comes running (with Walt). JACK: Michael! Take it easy. MICHAEL: I'll take it easy, alright. HURLEY: Hang on, man. You've got to slow down. Slow down. MICHAEL Jin: Hey, man. You burn my raft?! JACK: Just calm down. Calm down and take a breath. MICHAEL: You burn my raft? Why'd you burn my raft, man? and Charlie come running, others gathering around. JACK: Just calm down, and think about it for a minute. MICHAEL: Look at his hands, man. They're burned. SAWYER: Back off, Jack. It's got nothing to do with you. JACK: Shut it! HURLEY: Look, everybody chill out. yelling voices become garbled. There is a shot of Jin's ear/face. Then a shot of Sun looking on, and Jin looking at Sun. JIN Sun: in Korean. MICHAEL: What'd he say? JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL toward Jin: He said something to me? JACK in his way: Michael. shot of Walt looking on. JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL: Say it again!? JACK: Michael, Michael. MICHAEL: No, no, no. Say it again, man. JIN: in Korean. JACK to stop Michael running at Jin: Michael. punches Jin. JACK to grab Michael, but Sawyer grabs him: Hey! SAWYER: Easy, Doc. One fight at a time. SAYID: He's right. This is between them. backs off. Another quick shot of Walt. Jin gets up. JIN: in Korean. slugs him again, knocking him down. Reaction shots of the others at the beach. Jin gets up. JIN: in Korean. is about to punch him again. SUN: Stop it!! Leave him alone. shots of people realizing that Sun can speak English. SUN: He didn't burn your raft. COMMERCIAL BREAK shot of everyone on the beach. Shot of Sun, Jin. CHARLIE: You speak English? HURLEY: Didn't see that coming. JACK: You understood us? All this time? Why didn't you say anything? SUN Michael: Your raft, it was already on fire when he arrived. He burned his hands trying to put it out. MICHAEL: Then why did he run? SUN Jin: in Korean. doesn't reply. MICHAEL: Exactly, that's what I thought. SUN: My husband is many things. But he is not a liar. SAWYER: You're going to lecture us about lying, Betty? From the look on his face, even your old man here didn't know you speak English. How do we know she's not covering for him? LOCKE on the scene: Because she's isn't. Why would he burn the raft? MICHAEL: He's been after me since day one, everybody knows it... LOCKE: Okay, it's personal, but why take it out on our best chance of getting off the island? Why would any one of us block an attempt to get home? We're so intent on pointing the finger at one another that we're ignoring the simple undeniable truth that the problem isn't here, it's there. to the jungle They've attacked us, sabotaged us, abducted us, murdered us. Maybe it's time we stop blaming us and start worrying about them. We're not the only people on this island and we all know it. walks away. SUN: He did not do it. and Walt walk away. People disperse. Sun approaches Jin but he walks away. Long shot of Sun alone on the beach. of Vincent sniffing around the burned raft. Michael kicking at the debris. MICHAEL: I can't salvage a thing -- pontoons, the decking. of Walt. Fire burned up all the twine. Damn it!! beating the raft carcass. Walt is scared. Damn it!! God! sees Walt and collects himself I'm sorry, man. WALT: It's okay. MICHAEL: No. Come here. Come here, look, we all have set-backs. I mean, God knows that. It's just life, we'll start over. WALT: You're going to building another one? MICHAEL: Yeah. A better one. WALT: Can I help? MICHAEL: No doubt you can help. Come on. finds Jin packing up his stuff at the caves. SUN subtitled: What are you doing? Please answer me. So you're going where - to the beach? Is that how you've chosen to deal with me? Why didn't you just tell me you didn't burn the raft? Why won't you speak to me, Jin? What have I done to deserve this? When did we stop talking? SUN English: I was going to leave you. I was going to get away. But you made me change my mind. You made me think that you still loved me. SUN subtitled: I want to go back to the beginning. Can't we -- just start all over? FLASHBACK of Jin walking down a pier to a small fishing boat with his father in it. FATHER subtitled: Jin! JIN subtitled: Father. Please forgive me. I was -- ashamed of you. FATHER him a hug: in Korean. of them with a trap, working on the boat. FATHER subtitled: What is she like? JIN subtitled: Beautiful. Intelligent. Hardheaded. We don't talk anymore. FATHER subtitled: Why not? JIN subtitled: Because I can't tell her -- about her father. In a good world -- she would hate him, not me. FATHER subtitled: It is a good world. JIN subtitled: You don't know what I've done. FATHER subtitled: You are my son. It does not matter what you've done. JIN subtitled: I wish I could start over. FATHER subtitled: Why can't you? JIN subtitled: I have responsibilities. FATHER subtitled: More important than your wife? JIN subtitled: Her father wants me to deliver watches to his associates in Sydney and Los Angeles. FATHER subtitled: Then let that be the last thing you do for him -- then walk away. Don't come back. Go to America. Save your marriage. on the island, we see Jin looking at Sun. He looks like he's almost going to go back, but sees his burned hand. JIN subtitled: It's too late. of Jin walking away, leaving Sun alone, crying. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sayid at night at a fire, as Shannon approaches. Silhouette of their profiles. Shannon kisses him. SAYID: What was that for? SHANNON: Everyone gets a new life on this island. I'd like to start now. of Walt and Vincent. Walt setting up a backgammon game. LOCKE entering: Got yourself an opponent? WALT: Hurley owes me 83,000 dollars. I told him I'd give him a chance to win it back. LOCKE: It's been awhile since you and I played. I don't have 83,000 dollars. WALT: It's okay. pets Vincent. LOCKE: Where's your pop? WALT: Down at the beach, I think. I'm not allowed to leave the caves after dark. You have a dad? LOCKE: Everyone's got a dad. WALT: Is he cool? LOCKE: No, no he's not. WALT the dice: Yes! LOCKE: Good for you. Hey, you mind if I ask you something? WALT: Sure. LOCKE: Why did you burn the raft, Walt? Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. You must've had a really good reason. WALT: I don't want to move anymore. I've been moving places my whole life. I like it here. LOCKE: I like it here, too. of the burned out raft. We see Michael working on it. Jin walks up with bamboo. JIN English: Boat. walks by with his headphones on. Shot of Shannon and Sayid being affectionate, eating. Shot of god-light through the clouds. Sun at the shore alone in her bikini, removes the blanket covering her and wades into the ocean, smiles. Charlie brings some food or water to Claire. Hurley sitting alone, his CD skips and stops. He taps it. HURLEY: Son of a bitch. Category: Transcripten